


【抹布x雙薩】驅魔儀式（PWP）

by B_jin



Series: 【魅魔雙薩】現代宗教AU [3]
Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: 警告√非自願性愛√煉銅（外觀而已，內在仍然是成年魅魔）√R18G眼窩ㄐㄧㄢry√血腥暴力描述√裡頭提及宗教與現存任何宗教無關





	【抹布x雙薩】驅魔儀式（PWP）

　　「咕啾——咕啾——」  
　　莊嚴的大教堂內，Francesco和Antonio——一對近期在教會部分群體中引起熱議的兩只魅魔孩童——正背對著綁在一塊，張開小嘴囫圇吞下一根接著一根、老男人腥臭的陰莖。

　　他們被玫瑰念珠捆得牢固，雙手緊扣著反綁，掌心裡還塞了塊浸泡滿聖油的木頭十字架，鑲在他們的肉身上疼得泛淚。

　　Francesco看不清楚眼前的人，黑色的紗布矇住了他的雙眸，身子像是不聽自己使喚般的疲倦，僅靠扣在天花板上的頸鍊支撐。

　　「嗚噗！」  
　　恍惚間，Francesco的咽喉被用力一頂，射進食道內。他差點就失去平衡了，赤裸的雙腳趕忙踩穩的瞬間便被帶著倒刺的驅魔繩鞭打小腿脛骨。  
　　「站好，Francesco。」一旁的神父警示，他知曉Francesco和Antonio的惡魔名諱，這讓Francesco很不舒服。「你應該知道你的雙腳離開範圍外會受到什麼懲罰吧？」

　　是的。Francesco和Antonio正站在一本厚重的聖經上頭，這讓他們的身高剛好能將嘴巴抵到男人們的胯間。聖經攤開後面積雖然不小，但要站立兩名孩童果然還是有些勉強，當Francesco過份抗拒時，Antonio便會受到波及，反之亦然。

　　Francesco知道他與手足頸子和四肢所配戴的珠寶首飾是封印其力量的根源，搭配著教堂聖壇地板上所繪製的符號，將他倆囚禁在人類小孩模樣的軀殼中。  
　　真是狼狽。年長的魅魔忖度，他聽到Antonio痛苦啜泣的聲音，卻無法回頭查看。

　　「往他嘴裡多放一點。」  
　　幾個年輕的牧師正在嘻笑玩鬧，將加持過的念珠一顆顆塞進Antonio的口中，再將陽具塞入戳刺。  
　　這樣的宗教法器對魔物是具有腐蝕性的，儘管只是初階的牧師，能力還不夠強韌，卻也能讓Antonio柔軟稚嫩的舌面燙出一塊塊圓形印記。  
　　「好痛！好痛……拜託，請不要這樣……」  
　　奶聲奶器的哭喊，熱氣和大量唾液及精液自年輕魅魔的嘴角淌下，Antonio早些時間被灌精灌太多了，現在只要捏捏微凸的小肚皮便會溢精。  
　　或許是男孩真的求饒得過於動情而淒厲，有人皺起眉頭，手邊的動作多了幾分遲疑。

　　「閉嘴！惡魔！」

　　哭到一半，Antonio肉嘟嘟的小臉上浮上一塊紅印，持鞭的男人狠狠甩了他一巴掌，要其他人退出Antonio溫熱的口腔後，便用布團塞住了。  
　　「你們得注意了，魔物會使用帶有誤導性的話語試圖引誘你們受騙。千萬別一時心軟同情他們，主正在引導我們淨化這些邪靈。」

　　主事的神父剪斷了Salieri們的頸鍊，兩個被操透的惡魔雙雙倒在地上抽蓄。  
　　男人們將魅魔孩童那套潔白的唱詩班袍子掀起，露出光裸的腹部及腿肚。上頭那佈滿的艷紅荊棘紋路，是前兩日主事者以荊棘度化惡魔時所留下的，於潔白無暇的肌膚上耀眼奪目。

　　「看吶，這便是神的奇蹟。你們就快要使這兩具極盡罪惡的靈魂得以昇華了。」

　　Francesco在黑紗下翻了個白眼。  
　　見鬼的吃自己的屌去吧。饒是最有禮節的魅魔也爆了粗口，Francesco累得連咒罵的力氣也沒了。Antonio在一旁總算是吐掉布條和念珠，蠕動著爬到前者懷裡瑟縮哭泣，用額頭小角輕蹭著Francesco的臉頰。  
　　「Francesco哥哥……」小朋友嚅軟地叫道，因為雙手反綁的關係他們無法擁抱彼此，只能用小肉尾輕輕纏繞。

　　「別讓他們靠在一起了。」一旁有人下令道，Francesco被人抓著翅膀和尾巴拎了起來。

　　「放開我！」他痛苦地彎起雙腿，緊縮成一團，後背連結翅膀的部位疼得要命，他的一隻犄角已經被鋸下了，當男人粗大的雙手掐上肉翅根部時，Francesco恐懼得幾近尖叫。「不行！住手！不可以！」  
　　翅膀和角不一樣，不可能再生的。男孩在掙扎中甩下黑紗，飽含淚霧的滾圓異色瞳雙眸死盯著那群發了狂的信眾和神職人員瞪。

　　「遭詛咒的眼睛啊！」

　　有些人警惕地喝斥，底端刨尖的十字架朝著Francesco湛藍的那顆眼珠逼近。

　　另一方面，Antonio無法發出聲音，只能嗚嗚咿咿地，在男人捉著他的尾巴重新進入那窄小的穴內時扭著小腰桿掙扎。  
　　就該慶幸他是魅魔。若果是一般人類幼童，這麼粗魯對待早就死透了。  
　　在腦中唾棄著人類的噁心，Antonio縮緊腸腔滿足男人，耳裡傳來自家兄長真的後怕的尖叫聲令他非常不安，但現下他甚至不知道對方怎麼了，更何況出聲替人求饒。

　　「嗚——嗚嗯——」Antonio額前短小的錐形尖角讓人含入口中舔弄，尾巴也被揪著。他搖晃著腦袋，感覺一股溫熱液體射入他的耳腔內，沿著臉頰及脖頸澆淋上他的白袍。

　　「阿、射不出東西來了啦。」  
　　「喂！居然尿出來了？很髒啊！」  
　　他聽到耳邊的牧師和信徒在起爭執，用力貫穿他後穴的男人也加入其中。  
　　「我好像也……」

　　隨著熟悉的人類精液，緊接著是大量尿液灌入Antonio早已塞飽的腹腔中。當男人將疲軟的陰莖抽離時，淡黃色液體混雜白濁湧出，浸濕了衣擺和Antonio的雙腿。  
　　人們手忙腳亂地用魅魔的肉尾堵住穴口，避免穢物玷污教堂地毯。  
　　「嗚哇——好痛！好痛！」  
　　有著倒鉤尖的惡魔尾巴，任憑其主人如何施力卻還是扯不開，反倒深深嵌入柔軟的腸壁上，疼得小Antonio邊尖叫邊哭泣。  
　　他被幾雙手翻了個身，無力地仰望著漆在天花板上、講述聖人故事的壁畫。  
　　再對比周遭瘋魔的人類信徒們，只覺得一陣唏噓。

　　「把這塊可怕的惡魔淫痕給剝下來！」  
　　當有人如此提議道，要將Antonio微鼓的下腹上那道魅魔圖騰刨下來時，Antonio已經累得失去了掙扎的力氣，無助地讓一顆顆斗大的淚珠滾落頰邊。

　　「請您們住手！」

　　Francesco飽含痛苦和恐懼的嗓音突然響起，Antonio側過腦袋，只見他的兄長正跪在地板上，用爬得走到主事神父面前，以齒將對方褲襠解開。  
　　「拜託！拜託……叫他們住手，我們會很乖的，叫他們住手…不然Antonio真的會死……」較年長的魅魔如此誠懇地哀求，半張小臉被空洞的眼窩裡汩汩湧出的鮮血染紅。

　　是的，他被十字架刨去了藍色眼珠。

　　Francesco眨著僅存的單隻褐色個眼，老實地用面頰輕蹭人類神父的囊袋開始舔弄。他似乎完全失去了攻擊性，乖巧又熱切地討好男人，讓粗長的陰莖在他臉上劃出一道道淫糜痕跡。

　　神父挑了挑眉，舉起單手這才讓亢奮的信徒們放下手中的匕首。Antonio夾雜著感激和擔憂地嗚鳴了一聲。

　　「這就是聖父的力量，連狂暴粗魯的妖怪都能馴服呀。」  
　　主事者揪著Francesco過肩的長髮，像是要對著眾人展現神蹟和信仰的力量，用龜頭狠狠戳刺著孩子的口腔、臉頰，最後順著鮮血將半根陰莖完全沒入受虜魅魔的眼窩中。

　　Francesco發出淒慘無比的連連尖叫聲。嚇得Antonio寒毛直豎，像個真正的人類孩童般無助。

　　「哥哥……」  
　　Antonio努力撐起身子，搖搖晃晃的匍匐至兄長身邊。Francesco正劇烈掙扎著，鮮血和一些碎肉隨著神父的抽插濺了出來，Francesco單眼無神，微張著嘴、在昏厥與潰堤的界線間遊走。  
　　Antonio只能盡可能將嘴巴撐到最大，伸出舌頭由下往上看著施暴的男人，痛苦地皺起眉頭。

　　「請、請仁慈的神父大人放過哥哥……來…來操Antonio。」  
　　黑髮小魅魔瞇起雙眼、羞赧地呢喃，見男人沒打算理會自己的模樣，連忙磕了好幾個頭。  
　　「拜託您……神父…神父爸爸……Antonio現在好想吃您的陰莖，請您將聖、聖液澆灌進壞孩子Antonio的體內。」  
　　Antonio能嗅到眼前人類的征服欲和虛榮心正因為自己的臣服而逐漸膨脹。  
　　當男人將Francesco如破布般甩開，並命人替小Salieri解下雙手和肉尾的束縛時，Antonio知道自己成功了。  
　　「請爸爸…神父爸爸將雞雞塞進Antonio不知羞恥的小嘴中。」  
　　後穴如失禁般還在淌著尿液與精液，Antonio湊了上去，將雙手學貓兒一般握拳舉在頰邊，吐出舌頭，狼吞虎嚥地含下對現在的自己而言絕對過大的性器官。  
　　濃烈的腥臭味混雜Francesco的血液抵住了他口腔內側的軟肉上，Antonio不敢掙扎，抽噎著吸允，在加上手部運動，這才終於讓硬挺的昂揚發洩在自己口中。  
　　「謝謝、謝謝神父爸爸……」  
　　Antonio含糊地說， 吸著鼻水、勉為其難將穢物盡數吞入。

　　因為受到法器約束的緣故，平時作為魅魔力量來源的人類精液，目前已無法提供能量給變成幼童狀態的兩人。  
　　Antonio的食道和腹腔都被塞滿，卻仍然餓得發慌。他有些暈眩反胃，捂著嘴死命不讓自己吐出來。  
　　Francesco的狀態同樣的很不好。  
　　視線毫無對焦地直視著，淚水和血液自他眼框流下，他甚至聽不到Antonio的呼喚，只是捲縮著身子，在其他人將他抱起時，面無表情地垂下腦袋。

　　「死了嗎？」  
　　「還有呼吸呢，別忘了他們可是惡魔啊！」

　　Francesco沒有哭喊也沒有求饒，當Antonio爬上主事者神父的大腿，主動掰開後穴埋入陰莖時，他回頭望向自己的兄長。

　　就只這麼一眼，黑髮小魅魔的心都涼了。  
　　「請您叫他們不要這麼對待哥哥……」  
　　Antonio發出痛苦的低鳴，不敢再多看。

　　瘋狂的信徒們終究是沒有放過絲毫無抵抗能力的Francesco，他像個性愛娃娃或是自慰套，被輪流傳遞於男人的手中玩弄。Francesco現下和開始時大相逕庭的反應，被當作是上帝馴服黑暗生物的神蹟。  
　　人們歌頌著那虛構的神祇，Antonio知道天使、天堂的存在，卻也曉得這座腐敗的教堂內並沒有任何神明。  
　　他張開嘴，隨著身下男人的頂弄發出孩童獨有的高亢呻吟。  
　　神父開始命令他為眾人詠唱詩歌。  
　　Antonio的懷裡被塞了本譜，孩子無力地吐息，斷斷續續開始唱起讚美上帝的聖歌來，他的小角被抓在男人的掌心中，像是操作的把手般指揮其幼小的身板向前或後退。  
　　受祝福過的歌詞灼傷了Antonio尚未復原的聲帶和口腔。Francesco也被影響了，收緊夾著兩根陰莖的後穴，整個人顫抖著哭泣。

　　液體沾糊譜上的字句，Antonio知道自己又哭了。肉劍在窄小的腸腔內橫衝直撞，像是要頂破肚皮，生為魅魔的天性使得再多的痛楚都能若有似無地轉化為快感，Antonio輕嘆，粉嫩色澤的乳首被人含入口中品嚐與玩弄。性愛的衝擊與無法攝取能量的飢餓幾乎要淹沒年幼魅魔的理智，他眨著杏棕色的大眸子，用手臂環住面前男人的脖頸，在一陣擠壓過的淫叫聲中讓主事者神父將精液灌入穴內深處。

　　Antonio清楚，人類的慾望是無窮無盡。他被旁人抱起，壓到牆壁上繼續進行抽插，絲毫不給予他緩歇的時間。男子粗壯的手臂繞過了Antonio的膝蓋內側抵住牆面，讓他的雙腿只能向外開闔，隨著頂弄捲曲腳趾。

　　Francesco還是沒有過多的動作，在承受完一切殘忍的對待後，一個疼字也未喊出口。他看起來極其狼狽，四肢的束縛甚至因為眾人的粗魯對待而有些破損。不過無人在乎，Francesco連動根手指頭的力氣都沒有了，怎麼可能掙脫呢？

　　「最後一道步驟了，各位。」  
　　主事的神父將年長魅魔抱入懷中，道貌岸然的仁慈模樣令一旁的Antonio反胃。「這只惡魔污穢不堪的靈魂也已在上帝的指示下洗滌乾淨，現在、就由我親自引渡他回歸自然——」  
　　他準備親吻Francesco並將手中的銀製匕首沒入孩童模樣的魅魔胸腔內，本毫無反應的孩子突然劇烈掙扎了起來，腦袋用力扭向大門。

　　碰——地一聲。  
　　當在場的眾人都尚未回過神來時，一道金色的身影穿過人群，便往聖壇上、抱著年幼魅魔的主事神父撲過去。

　　Francesco絕望地看著他與Antonio的人類契約者——驅魔師Mozart被眾人制服在地上。他眨了眨僅存的那隻眼睛，不知是睫毛上的白濁刺痛了他的眼珠還是乾涸的淚腺。  
　　Mozart正在大聲嚷叫，在見到魅魔兄弟的慘狀後氣憤地攻擊身邊所見的每一個人。

　　Salieri們陷入沉默，不再發出掙扎或是哀鳴，Antonio閉上了眼睛，Francesco則轉頭望向抱著他準備進行驅魔儀式的神父。  
　　「人類真是奇怪的生物，對吧？」  
　　Francesco小聲地低喃，對著主事者露出過份溫柔的微笑，抬起幼小的雙手輕輕撫摸著這名墮落聖職者帶著皺紋的面頰。男人竟有了那麼一瞬間的失神，眸子一暗，走向了被壓倒在地的Mozart跟前。

　　「把Francesco跟Antonio給我放下！」  
　　Mozart是真的非常憤怒。Antonio身旁的男人也停止了進出的動作，兩只魅魔都是頭一次見識到金髮男人這般失態的模樣，不合時宜地笑了起來，童稚的笑聲迴盪在污穢的教堂內顯得格外刺耳。  
　　「您太傲慢了。」  
　　Francesco說，血液沿著肩膀、臂彎一路流至掌心。他向剛才撫摸主事神父那樣撫摸了驅魔師挨了點傷的臉，留下一個血淋淋的掌印。Mozart趕忙抓緊對方，卻反被Francesco拍開。「請別管我和Antonio……我們是自願的。」  
　　Francesco的神情有了一絲的不自在，他可不想牽連眼前這個人類，畢竟Mozart已因為和魅魔兄弟簽訂自由契約，受到了以主事神父為首的小團體撻伐。  
　　「請您快點離開吧，少管閒事了。」  
　　年長的魅魔毫不留情地下達逐客令，這倒是逗樂了抱著他的神父，男人哈哈大笑，狠狠踢了Mozart一腳。  
　　「聽到沒！快滾吧臭小鬼！」  
　　殺死惡魔是沒有罪的，但殺死教廷所屬的驅魔師可不行。Mozart被人拖了起來，往外頭帶去，臨走前還死死地盯著故作冷漠的Francesco瞧。  
　　「嘿！我自己會走路！」在教堂門口，驅魔師甩開身邊的壯漢，他不悅地皺起眉頭，用指尖觸碰臉頰的惡魔血液。  
　　「這種一點也不可愛又不乖的使魔我也不想要啦！」他氣呼呼地說，對著眾人吐了個舌後甩門離開，幼稚的行為令Antonio忍不住挑眉。

　　驅魔儀式還在進行，Francesco卻又詭異地笑了起來，他看向那柄刺入他心臟內的匕首，捧著滿臉詫異的神父的臉毫不留情地扭斷了對方的脖子。

　　「快憋死我了。」  
　　Francesco不屑地說，滑出倒在地上的屍體的懷抱，他的容貌正在改變，沿著觸摸過Mozart傷口的指尖開始增長，最後回復本來的成人模樣。  
　　刀子彈出了他的胸口，Francesco拿在手裡把玩，Antonio無奈地闔上雙眼，知曉一場極盡血腥的殺戮即將在教堂內揭開序幕。他瞥見了一旁的聖母像，正緩緩淌著血淚。

　　end

 

　　【後記一】  
　　「大師——好了嗎？」  
　　Mozaet已經有點等得不耐煩了，他打開窗戶，微笑著要往裡頭招手時，一隻變異的巨大惡魔手掌遮住了他的臉。

　　血洗的教堂內，掙脫束縛的小Antonio正坐在屍堆上咀嚼東西，塞得整張小臉鼓鼓的。  
　　「快要到晚餐時間了，您不會有興趣看Antonio進食模樣的。」  
　　Francesco冷冰冰地對著Mozart說。  
　　重新生回的眼珠看起來更加蔚藍卻多了點不似人類的冷冽和無機質。Mozart摸了摸年長的Salieri斷了一截的惡魔角，看起來相當疼惜。  
　　「這個要怎麼才能長回來呢？」  
　　「……多喝點牛奶吧。」

　　【後記二】  
　　見到Antonio變回本來的模樣走出教堂大門，Francesco頭也不回地先行向前走去。

　　「這樣沒關係嗎？」  
　　Antonio看起來有些顧慮地問，Mozart注意到魅魔唇角的薄鬚中參雜著的丁點血跡最終仍選擇忽視。  
　　「放把火，偽裝成意外事故吧。」  
　　Mozart露出苦笑。Antonio擁抱了金髮男人。  
　　「您會因為我和兄長墮入地獄的。」  
　　「嗯——如果那裡有大師們聽起來也是個不錯的選擇。」

　　【後記三】  
　　「我要和大師們一起睡——！」  
　　當晚Mozart強硬地擠入魅魔兄弟的床鋪中間，硬是一手一個勾住兩人的手臂。  
　　Francesco陰鬱地收回了自己的手，自從回程後他就對同為人類的Mozart相當冷淡。  
　　「兄長本來就不喜歡人類的。」Antonio從旁安慰看起來有些受傷的Mozart，最後見識到了金髮男人死纏爛打的技術。

　　相對Francesco，Antonio倒是了然許多，反正最後也是吃進腹中了，他滿足地看著自家兄長從後頭擁抱住Mozart熟睡過去，忍不住對後者做了個鬼臉，跟著鑽入契約人類的懷抱中。  
　　「晚安，Antonio。」  
　　「晚安，Wolfgang。」

**Author's Note:**

> 還有兩個後記被我刪掉了，覺得有點可惜，但是感覺後記太長太多會打亂閱讀節奏，所以放這裡（但其實好像根本沒差orz）  
> 當作後日談吧
> 
> +  
> 「對了，我和兄長並不會進入地獄喔，魅魔是現世的惡魔。」  
> 「咦？」  
> 「況且地獄有著一堆曾被您驅逐或是流放的怪物，在等著給您報仇呢。」  
> 「咦咦——？」  
> +  
> Mozart做了惡夢，在夢中，幼童模樣的Antonio和Francesco正在被一群沒有臉孔的神職人員強行進入體內，邊哭邊向自己求救。  
> Antonio吐出的小舌頭上佈滿精液和鮮血，Francesco則被人砍去了翅膀。  
> 高亢的呻吟與尖叫不絕於耳，Mozart卻無力阻止。
> 
> 「拜託……拜託放開他們……」
> 
> 現實裡，魅魔兄弟則正坐在金髮男人的身邊，看著他們的契約主胡亂喊著示威和威脅的夢話，兩人不禁露出無奈的微笑。  
> 「真是溫柔的人，對吧。」  
> Antonio對著皺緊眉頭、睡得並不安穩的Mozart吹了口氣，趕走了對方的夢魘。  
> 一旁的Francesco沒有回應，僅是張開巨大的肉翅攬住他的手足連同驅魔師，再度闔上雙眼沉睡。


End file.
